


Reunited

by battlet3ndency



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, lots of crying :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlet3ndency/pseuds/battlet3ndency
Summary: A few months after the game has ended, Maki gets a surprising call from the Future Foundation.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. A Surprise

Shuichi was always sort of quiet before the game began. He wasn’t a straight A student but he did well in class, he had about 3 friends, and a pretty good family life. The thing that probably would’ve been confusing to his in-game self is that he knew a lot of his in-game friends before the 53rd Danganronpa started.

He knew Kaito Momota, one of his best friends in-game and even pre-game. They lived close to each other and would hang out when they were younger. Shuichi grew more distant but they still would hang out from time to time

He also knew Maki Harukawa, one of the survivors in the game. They went to school together. She actually was in the same homeroom as him. They never really talked much but since he was in the “true crime” club, she sometimes would talk to him by the doorway about what their topic of the day was about. 

Then there was..Kaede Akamatsu. She was a 2nd year at a highschool in his district. She wasn’t friends with him but, Shuichi always saw her walking home from school. When they finally met during the few minutes before they entered the killing game, Shuichi was so shocked to finally see her this close. 

Shuichi made a promise to himself after she died to live up to her expectations. When Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko all finally exited the killing game grounds they didn’t really know what to do but now, they’re all living together. Future Foundation has finally reached out to them to provide all the help they can get. 

It’s been 9 months after the game has ended. Shuichi worked at a detective agency now that he’s finally out of school, Maki worked at a planetarium, and Himiko worked as a magician. They lived in a 3 bedroom + two bathroom house, but they were happy. 

It was a Saturday morning. Maki got done making coffee for Shuichi and herself ( and a hot chocolate for Himiko ) when she suddenly got a call on the house phone. 

“Hello?”  
“Yes this is Maki Harukawa, could I ask who this might be?”  
“..Oh hello” It was Future Foundation.  
“...Excuse me?”  
“....Does 3:30 work for you?”  
“Thank you.” She hung up and sat at the table with her coffee

Maki sat there with her heart beating rapidly. The news she had just received was possibly the worst news she could’ve gotten these past months. She’s lucky she was the one who answered the phone and not Shuichi, he would’ve freaked out.

It was now 7 am and knowing Shuichi, he should be up by now. Maki was definitely right, she heard footsteps down the hall and finally into the kitchen. Shuichi yawned and said tiredly, “Good morning Maki.” Maki looked at him then the coffee on the counter “I made you coffee, but first could you wake up Himiko? I have important news.” She almost sounded like she was about to cry.

Even if Shuichi was confused, he didn’t really bother asking. A few minutes passed now Himiko and Shuichi were both in the kitchen with Maki. They took their drinks and sat in silence for a few moments before Shuichi asked “What did you need to tell us?” 

Maki sighed and put down her coffee. She looked at Shuichi and Himiko with sad eyes “There’s a possibility..all of our friends are still alive.” the other two’s eyes widened and Himiko couldn’t get a sentence out before she sputtered “How do you know?” Obviously, it was a major shock that there’s a way the friends they made during the killing game were still alive but how did Maki know? “Future Foundation called this morning and said while they were investigating the blown up school they finally reached a certain part in the ground where they make think there’s a vault where all our friends are. Apparently, this happened with the first two killing games as well.” 

She sighed and looked at the two but mainly Shuichi “We’ll have to go at 3:30 to help them, so make sure you’re dressed by then.” Shuichi noticed how distressed Maki was. He could see her eyebrows furrowing and she was playing with the scrunchies on her wrists. He cleared his throat and got up “I have to go into the office today just for a few hours so I’ll be back around 3:00.” and then he left, without giving much of an explanation. There’s no way Shuichi was gonna be able to handle this.


	2. A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko go to the school grounds to see the vaults of Hopes Peak

It was now 3:10  
Maki was ready to go, Himiko was ready to go, Shuichi had yet to be home. Himiko and Maki wore more comfortable and casual clothing now that they were out of the killing game. They were more comfortable than staying in skirts all day. 

They sat in silence in the living room while the TV was playing “So..do you think we’ll be able to talk to them and hang out with them like we used to?” Maki had to take a second before she realized Himiko meant their friends from the killing game. She looked down and picked at her nail polish “I’m not entirely sure Himiko. Honestly, I truly don’t know if they’ll be alive or not. We just have to hope for the best.” 

Himiko nodded and curled up onto the couch, scooting next to Maki, “You’re right, Maki.”, she said as she stretched her legs and stood up “Hopefully we can see all our friends. We just have to hope for the best, just like you said.”,and right as she said that, Shuichi walked in the door “Sorry for taking so long. I’ll need a minute is that alright?” Maki nodded and Shuichi headed off into his room quickly. 

Shuichi shut the door and started changing 

What am I thinking?  
Why am I doing this?  
Am I really going to see them again?

Of course there was a possibility that they aren’t even going to be alive but just seeing them could possibly make everything change. After Shuichi thought for a bit about what’ll happen in the next hour he finally was ready to go. It was now 3:15. They only had a few minutes to leave. 

They were finally out the house and ready to see the victims of the 53rd killing game. 

When Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko got there they noticed a giant hole in the ground. The hole had a ladder inside and it went very far down. They were examining the school grounds when they heard a “Hey!” Shuichi froze up and turned around to see Makoto Naegi and Kazuichi Souda, both in suits ( well maybe not as much for Souda ) 

“Hello! I’m so glad you all could finally meet up with us!” Makoto said, with pride in his voice. Obviously he looked like he was forcing a good vibe onto his face, but, Maki decided to not to call it out. Maki sighed “I hate to sound impatient, however, where are our friends?” Souda bellowed “Follow us!” 

It was a little odd how happy they sounded but they also know how hard this is for them too. They had to go through the same thing as well so being all happy and joyful may not be their strong suit. 

As they were walking down the stairs they saw these cyro chambers. Maki walked along side of the chambers when she saw one with the initials “KM” and her eyes started to water. She didn’t cry but she was almost there. 

She turned to Makoto “So when will we see them?” She was desperate for an answer “Well since you’re all here we can let them out now! However, they’ll need to stay in the hospital for a few days.” The three nodded and sat down at a table that was in the chamber room. This was a sick thing that Tsumugi did, however, according to what the chambers have on them, she must be here too.

They waited for about 2 hours before a few future foundation members gathered around. They could only recognize Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, and of course, Makoto Naegi. They asked for the three to see the first chamber open. 

Shuichi stood close to the chamber while it opened to see who it was. 

When the chamber opened up a female figure was inside. She was wrapped in bandages with a bracelet that said 1 on her wrist. The smoke was releasing from the chamber so you couldn’t see her well however,

Shuichi knew exactly who it was. 

It was Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, and the first ‘culprit’.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really know what to put here but i’ll try to update chapters as much as i can


End file.
